A Second Chance
by Twisted Tristan
Summary: Rated R for later chapters. What happened to Riku after being sealed in Kingdom Hearts? Will he get a chance to redeem himself for all the destruction he's caused?
1. The Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Riku, Sora or Kairi. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Squaresoft does. Please don't sue me?? I'm innocent!!!

A/N: Lol... I did this fic like a year ago but I've decided to go back and revamp it a little. I'm having a hard time writing my other fic but maybe this one will be better. Anywhoo review please!! I was going back and reading all the reviews I got... Ahh it was magical. Review now or Riku'll cut you with his little eye-wing swordie thingy Bye!

All around me, it's so dark. I can't see a thing. The ground underneath me is uneven. I run; stumbling, falling. I feel the ground underneath my fingertips; not rough, but certainly not smooth, not hard but not soft either. Just there, underneath me. Even I am denied that simple pleasure, here, in this godforsaken place. The right to feel anything or see anything... Nothing else matters in this dark world. I am forbidden everything, but the darkness.

It's an endless walk. There are no walls. Just a ceaseless abyss of never ending darkness. And I, I stumble around, eternally lost. Always looking, never finding. You could run for a thousand miles and still find nothing and no one. I'm eternally lost in the dark.

Thoughts, keep flashing through my mind. I remember a place. A place where there were children laughing and playing. Beautiful, shimmering oceans rolling out into the distance. I remember a face. The face of a young boy, with soft peach skin, and the bluest eyes you could ever see. He had a grin that stretched from ear to ear. He had that kind of face, that kind of smile, that instantly brightens up your day. It was easy to see, he loved life.

"Who is that??" I ask myself slowly. In this abandoned place, there is no one to talk to and often, I talk to myself. It never occurs to me that it is pure madness to talk to one's self. In this darkness, I would do anything for a friend.

The name of the boy comes to mind, but is instantly lost in the insanity of my mind. It's memory stays, teasing me indefinently with the knowledge of something I know, but do not. It's almost on my lips and still I cannot get it. It's at the edge of my memory. A memory long forgotten...

It's hard to remember anything but my dark prison. Oh how I wish to be free! Remembering that face, I can't help but wonder. I couldn't have always been here, right? There must have been something before this darkness. Some other life. When did I come to be here?? How did I get here?? What could I have done that could ever justify putting me into this dark, miserable cage. A cage where I cannot see, cannot taste, and cannot touch.

Food? What is food?? I don't eat. I don't drink. I don't feel. _I don't live_. All I know is the endless walking of this black world. And never, have I ever met anyone else here. How long have I have been here? I don't know... There is no night here, no day. There's nothing but the endless walk. Over all the time I've been here, I've never reached out a hand and felt anything, but the air. Nothing, but the hard ground and the air.

My life is miserable. My memories… they come and go. Every minute I stay here, I can feel them, my precious memories being sucked away. Leaving me…leaving me… with nothing. There is no past, no future, just now. It reaches on and on, a gloomy, hopeless abyss.

It reaches on as... as far as the eye can see? But I cannot see. So I suppose I cannot say that. It rolls on and on without end, a ceaseless plain of ground to be walked. I could say I am lost. But I suppose, to be lost, one must have a destination. So I cannot be lost. I am... just here.

Another face slips into memory. This one is a girl, I think. She's young, with flawless ivory skin, beautiful indigo eyes and a soft, smiling face. Straight red hair curls around her face like a halo. To me... she looks like an angel. An angel of sanity. To keep me from losing my mind in this horrible place.

Who is she?? Always, always I ask! But never can I remember… Did I used to are for her? Were we lovers? ...I don't know. I feel as if there's something tugging at my memory. Something I need to remember. That I _must_ remember. Who are these people that keep flashing through my thoughts?!

I remember a battle. The boy from before, the one that loves life; he's fighting someone. A man, with long silver hair and sinister eyes. Why does he look so familiar? He has a face full of hate, and corruption. Seeing this man, it stirs up something inside me. Anger. Horror. _Pain_. This man put me here, I know it. This man put me in this hellhole. A name comes to mind. Ansem.

And then another flashback takes me. I remember lots of shining beautiful light. Standing in front, and taking one last look at the world I'm about to leave behind. I remember seeing the young boy, pull the girl, Kairi, into his arms. I remember looking at them from afar. Seeing how happy they were together and knowing I did not belong. I turn back toward the light, and I shut the doors. The doors to my old life. I shut them, and I trap myself in the burning place of life. But it's not just light. It's darkness too. And after that, I remember nothing.

Somehow, in my search for freedom, I enslaved myself. I took the wrong path. And the boy, Sora, became the hero. The Keyblade Master. I chose the darkness; I stepped away from the light. And Sora stole my place, as the hero.

This is my punishment. My punishment for being a fool, for going the wrong way. I had good intentions, but also… I had dark ambitions.

But still, a thought plagues me. If I locked myself into the shining abyss of light, then why am I here now? Why am I trapped in a place where light does not even exist? Something must have gone wrong. Something must have gone _terribl_y wrong. This is not the shining place. This is...this is...Hell.

I take a step forward, slipping on the cold ground and falling flat onto my face. My head starts to pound as I reach up with one hand and slowly touch the spot on my head. My fingers come back feeling wet and sticky. I am... bleeding. The word seems odd to me. Bleeding... That would make the wet sticky stuff on my head and fingers...blood.

This wasn't the first time. In fact, it happened quite often... I stay down on the ground, waiting for my head to stop throbbing. I shut my eyes as nausea started to rise up in my throat. Slowly, the pain begins to ebb away, but I feel sick to my stomach. I slowly brace one hand against the ground as I haul myself to my feet. I wobble slightly, still determined to go forward.

All of a sudden, the world around me flashes with an unearthly white. I rise up into the air, closing my eyes, as the bright light fills me, seeping into my eyes and mouth. I scream out in agony as my eyes burn into my head. I try to close my eyes, but it's no use. The light still flashes through them, burning burning burning inside me. I scream again and again, my ears feeling as if they'll explode from the sound. Before this, my poor unused ears had never even heard anything louder then a whisper. Over the years in the darkness, they have grown sensitive to even the sound of my feet shuffling over the floor. The pain of my eyes and ears is unbearable. And then suddenly, I am granted mercy and the whole world went black again. And I am falling... falling down...and I lay there, broken and bruised, unconscious. And for once in my life, I feel free…

Hey ya'll! What'd ya think? I mean it's practically the same as before I just added in a little junk. Damnit...I wanted to make it longer!! Hopefully the next one will be longer. If you have any questions or just wanna chat my email address is Antiheroine912 that's the same as my AIM name too for all you AOL junkies. Like me Anyhow!! See ya next chapter! Bye!


	2. Alive Again

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so don't sue me PLLLLEASSEEEEEEE. ^^ Thanks for everyone who reviewed. If you didn't please do!! I love reading reviews they make me feel all happy and proud. I hope you people like the story. Review if you want more =)  
  
A/N: Maybe I'll see if I can make this one over 3 pages. Damnit I must make my stories longer. Longer stories. Longer stories! I WILL!!! If you have any idea for my story ^^ YIPPEE!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I slowly opened my eyes, everything coming back to me in a rush. The bright, ethereal light and the unbearable pain in my eyes and my ears. I hauled my poor body up from the ground, aching all over. Oddly enough, the ground felt... different. It felt smooth, and cool, and I felt a cold breeze wash over me. Something, I had never felt in the darkness. Feeling dizzy and woozy as I stood there, I opened my eyes. But I couldn't see anything. Everything looked hazy and unfocused. I suddenly gasped and air filled my lungs slowly. Wait... what?!? I'd never had to breathe before. I reached out with my fingers, my eyes still not working. My hand brushed against something rough and pointy. It crumbled into my hand. My eyes widened. I wasn't in The Darkness anymore. But... Where was I? I was sure any minute I would wake up and I would back in my living prison again. But still, as I stood there the dream didn't fade away...  
  
Suddenly, I heard an angry growling. My eyes widened in fear as I looked around me, trying to find whatever had made the noise. I heard the growl again and looked down...There was this nagging sensation in my stomach that was almost painful. The word came to me in a flash. I was... hungry. I needed to... eat. It suddenly made sense, but I was still puzzled. How did I get here? One minute I was in the dark and in the next moment... I was here.  
  
I took a few wary steps forward, and turned the corner. I gave a quick shriek before I threw my arms over my eyes, squeezing them tightly. There was light all around me again, and at first I was afraid it was the unearthly, blinding light again. It's true; this light I was feeling was blinding, but not half as bad as before. I felt the rough material of my sleeve rubbing against my arm and suddenly got an idea. I ripped off a piece of it and tied it around my eyes, slowly opening my eyes again. It had been forever since I could see and feel anything.  
  
What I saw before me took my breath away. In front of me were buildings that stretched up into the night sky. The buildings almost totally blocked the view of the midnight sky. I looked up, craning my neck trying to see. Bright, stars sparkled against the dark background. Is that where I came from? I decided against it, not remembering seeing any stars when I had been in the Darkness.  
  
I looked back down, staring at the shops that surrounded me. I slowly walked up to the first one. Reaching out my hand to touch it, I felt the cold, cool glass against my fingertips. Inside, merchandise was lined up on the shelves. I pressed my face against the glass enjoying the feel of it against my skin. Inside, I could see people talking together. A little girl no older then three clung to a woman's arm as her and her husband browsed around. They were a...family. This word seemed to make my heart feel heavy. I closed my eyes in pain. Not the searing pain like before, but a deep, constant kind of pain. A pain that seemed to be lodged into my very soul.  
  
I stepped back from the shop, not bearing to see the family again. As I took a step forward, my legs turned to Jell-O underneath me. I collapsed to the ground, breathing hard.  
  
"Hey! You okay?" A gruff voiced asked. My eyes widened in fright, what if this person knew I didn't belong here? I sprung around, getting ready to bolt if things didn't turn out well.  
  
I looked up into a pair of almost concerned blue eyes. He was a tall, bulky man, getting on in his years. His spiky yellow hair was starting to turn gray with age. He had a rough, gruff face, but it was easy to tell that he was a caring person, no matter how much he tried to hide it. His bushy, gray eyebrows were turned down in concern. He wore a plain white shirt, with a large tan belt and deep blue pants. Sitting atop his forehead was a giant pair of goggles. Definitely a pilot...  
  
"I'm fine..." I said shakily, starting to relax slightly. He looked nice, maybe he wouldn't report me. The man held out his large, rough hand, and when I realized he meant no harm I grabbed it. He pulled me up with no effort on his part.  
  
"You're all skin and bones aren't ya? My name's Cid," he said shaking my hand. The motion set me off balance and I almost tumbled to the floor again.  
  
"I'm..." I said slowly. Suddenly it hit me. I didn't even know my name!! How could I not know my name?!?! Everyone knew their own name! This was ridiculous. I blushed in embarrassment as the man stood staring at me, clearly waiting for me to introduce myself. "I'm... well I know this'll sound funny, but to tell you the truth. I don't know..." Cid's eyebrows went way up in a kind of funny looking shocked expression.  
  
"Hmm..." he said slowly. "I guess I'll just call you Silver."  
  
"Silver..." I repeated slowly, kind of liking it. Well at least now I had a name, but one thing was still bugging me... "Where are we?" I asked slowly, feeling like an idiot. Again Cid looked at me funny.  
  
"We're in a small town just outside Traverse Town." My mind raced a mile a minute. Traverse Town... why did that sound almost familiar? Had I been there maybe? A long time go? But I couldn't be sure. It was so hard to imagine anything else before the Darkness. But here I was, reborn in the real world again.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Cid asked, pulling out a large loaf of bread. My stomach growled at the side and my mouth began to water up. He offered me the load and I took it, smiling gratefully. I slowly ripped off a chunk of it and pushed it into my mouth. Instantly, my taste buds soared! I had never tasted anything like this! It was dry and yet sweet; it was utterly delicious even though it was probably week old bread. I began to chew upon it vigorously, smashing the rest of it into my mouth. Cid laughed at my antics, smiling and pulling out more bread.  
  
"Thank you," I said with my mouth full. It was almost comical really. But suddenly I slowly stopped... Wondering if Cid would ask anything of me for eating his food... "Here..." I said handing back the food. Cid frowned slightly. "I don't have anything to give you for it," I said remembering that in the real world, everyone traded money for such things as food. Cid smiled at me, obviously looking relieved.  
  
"It's okay, it's free." I frowned. Free? There was a saying that suddenly came to mind. 'Nothing in life is free.'  
  
"But why..." I questioned.  
  
"Because you remind me of someone," he said looking away, his eyes growing distant. In a heartbeat I knew whom he was talking about... Sora. I didn't know if I should refuse the bread again, but it seemed a waste.  
  
"You looked like you recognized Traverse Town when I said it. Are you going that way?" I nodded slowly. So far it was the only thing that seemed familiar. Maybe once I got there more would come back. "Good, I'm going there too. I'll take you." He said leading me toward what I presumed was the way out of town. I looked up at the dark sky wondering... Who had brought me here? Who had brought be back from the darkness. And why...?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey!! Okay there's Chapter 2. What do you think?? Do you like it?? Please review!! You have no idea how much I adore reviews!! Thanks a bundle!! See ya in Chapter 3!! Bye!!! 


	3. The Fountain

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anybody. That'd be really awesome if I did. ^^ Uhhh Everybody belongs to Squaresoft or whoever makes Kingdom Hearts. Please R/r!! I love reading my reviews.  
  
Trissy-chan: Boy I'm tired. I hope you reader's like my story. They're very tiring. My dream is to write a really good fic that'll get over 20 reviews. I'm such a crappy writer... I always get all jealous when I see everybody who has all these reviews and I'm so sucky I don't even have one.  
  
Lottie-chan: It's okie Trissy! –shoves a sucker into Trissy's mouth. Pulls out a giant, scary, foreboding sickle- YOU BETTER REVIEW TRISSY'S WORK OR ELSE I'M GONNA POUND YOU INTO THE GROUND !!!! –returns her cute innocent self- Okay? ^.^  
  
Tristan: When do we get some lemons in here? I'm hungry for sommee lovvvin!!  
  
June: BAKA! –hits him over the head with her mallet- I wanna violence!! Lots of violence!! Blood and guts! Blood and guts!! Let's see da Terminator!! –uses funny accent-  
  
Yen: But I wanna see someone inherit a huge fortune! I want money!! $$$$ Is the only thing in life that matters! Hell yea! ^^  
  
Trissy-chan: -.-;; Lottie's the only one on my side . Thanks a bundle "muses"  
  
Lottie-chan: Anywhoo!! On with the fanfic!! And review or I'll let June- chan have some fun!!  
  
June: -glares evilly- BWAHHAHAHAH! )  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a couple hours of walking, the country fell away and became more housing and shops. Finally, in front of me stood the sign "Welcome to Traverse Town!" The town was huge! It was large enough to get lost in. If Cid hadn't been there I don't know how I'd have found my way around. Cid finally left me in front of a shop called "Accessories." He said he'd be out in a minute, but I didn't really feel like waiting. I began to wander around, and within minutes I was lost.  
  
Everything looked as if it was from a dream. Giant shops towered up around me, bright neon signs flashing. Everything reminded me of long ago. I felt nostalgic but I couldn't remember a thing! Even though it had been hours since I had first woken up in this world, I still felt like any moment I would wake up and be back in the Darkness...  
  
I turned a sharp corner and bumped into someone. I managed to catch my balance before I fell, but the other person wasn't so lucky. They fell down onto the hard ground with a feminine "humph." I helped her up slowly, looking her over. She was a young woman, probably around my age, if I knew what my age was. She had short black hair and bright shining eyes. For a second there, she reminded me of that bright shining face of my dreams. The girls with the long, magenta hair... Kairi. But then it was gone, the memory fleeting and all that was left was the dark-haired girl standing before him. She introduced herself as Yuffie, the Ninja. I looked a little skeptic, but Yuffie paid no mind.  
  
"I'm Yuffie, the Great Ninja!" She said introducing herself and pulling out a giant ninja star. She seemed just a little young to be a ninja... didn't she? If not young, then much too cute. After only talking to her for a few minutes, I was almost ready to go back to the stocky silence I had just come from. She talked so much!! It seemed as if she would never shut up, her high, clear voice filling my brain.  
  
"So... Where are you from??" Yuffie asked curiously.  
  
"I-I don't know," I sputtered, feeling like an idiot, again.  
  
"You remind me of someone I met once." Yuffie started before I turned away. I knew whom she was talking about instantly. She was talking about... him. I couldn't bear to hear about him anymore. It seemed no matter where I went, the boy; Sora followed me around like a ghost. I could never get away. Everywhere I went, I would find old friends of his, and yet... no one had even recognized me. Surely if they knew him, they must know me. But I guess I wasn't as important as him. I wasn't as important as...Sora.  
  
His name brought back thousands of emotions. Emotions of envy, jealousy, regret and yet happiness, love and adoration. Sora. Who was Sora? How had I known him?? And Kairi... Who was Kairi?? No matter how hard I tried to unlock my memories of them, it just wouldn't come. The most I could remember was the place of light and darkness. The place I supposed to have been... All I could remember about were keyholes and keyblades and key masters.  
  
I stepped through the door into a new district. The Second District, the sign said. I stood at the railing and a flashback of my old life hit me head-on. I had been standing here, looking down, watching Sora and his friends fight an evil monster. The monsters were called. The Heartless and I... I could control them? I'd had been watching Sora defeat the monster, feeling envious. Envious that Sora should have friends, and that he should be a hero. I was better then Sora. Why should Sora be the hero?? Suddenly the flashback ended, leaving me with over a million questions and not half as many answers.  
  
I wandered around the Second District. I half-heartedly looked into one of the shop windows and was surprised when I saw my own reflection there. That reflection in the window. No wonder Cid had said he looked like something the cat dragged in. He was dressed in a long black cloak with various buttons and pockets everywhere. An ebony hood was pulled over my head, hiding my long, silver tresses. My clothes were in tatters, so shabby. No wonder Cid had taken pity on me...over my eyes, was the black cloth I had ripped from my shirt. It was old, and dingy, faded and thin. I must have made a pretty fearsome sight!  
  
My face looked shallow and worn; as if I'd seen a lot more than most people my age had seen. I had this oldness about me... Just something about me that made me look, almost older then Cid! I scrambled to yank off the cloth around my eyes, but the light was just too much. But before I put back on the cloth, I caught a glimpse of my eyes. They were blue, the lightest, brightest color of blue. Such an unnatural kind of blue... The kind of blue you'd see on someone...  
  
"NO! NOO!!" I shrieked in terror as I pushed away from the shop. I began to run away, it didn't matter to me where. Just run! Get away!! I suddenly heard Cid's comforting voice as he grabbed me and held me still.  
  
"What's wrong kiddo?? You look like you've just seen a ghost! You're as pale as wax!" He almost chuckled, but then he noticed them too. I was staring up at him, with my bluer than blue eyes. "Oh my god..." I heard Yuffie's voice behind me. I turned around to face her and she backed away suddenly. "I. I didn't know you were...blind."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Cid asked and I could hear the worry in their voices.  
  
"I didn't know either..." I replied. It seemed odder now that I knew I didn't see. I had a 6th sense that just felt things out. I didn't really see, but I could feel, and that was enough.  
  
It was than that I looked down and spotted it. A fountain... something about it drew me. Drew me so much that I abandoned my friends to walk down the stairs toward it. Behind me I could hear my friends' startled expressions, wondering if they should follow me or not. Within mere seconds I was standing before it. As I stood in front of it the fountain began to change. It shimmered with light and suddenly became a large golden keyhole. Behind me I could hear Cid and Yuffie yelling as they tried to reach me in time. But they would be too late anyway. I remember this. I had seen this keyhole before. It was a sign. I reached out and touched it, my fingers colliding against the cool, smooth metal...and then the whole world went black.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hey ya'll!! I'm definitely redoing this whole thing! I got a whole new plot for it, considering it didn't really used to have any plot lol. I hope you like it. I still haven't worked out all the kinks. I need help! –cries- BTW I wanna thank my muses Lotti-chan, Tristan, June and Yen. ^^ Hopefully later all I'll be able to put some lemons in this thing? Would ya'll like that? I bet you would =P Kids today... can't control their hormones. As an author, Sky I think her name was, once said "If life gives you lemons, thank god and control your hormones" ^^ Hehehe Anywhoo please R/r!! See ya later! 


	4. The Destiny Islands

Disclaimer: I don't own Riku, Sora, Kairi or any other Kingdom Hearts character, but if I did...MMM all the fun things they'd do! )  
  
Trissy-chan: Hey ya'll I'm back again in Chapter 4! Wohoooo! Starting next chapter I'm going to have to start writing purely new things damnit . NOOO! I don't wanna think!!  
  
Lottie-chan: -runs after people reading story- you didn't review did you?!?!!? HAH! You didn't! Don't lie to Lottie-chan!!  
  
June: -grins maliciously and plays smack the alligator with people- Wohoo!! 100 points!! Beat that!!  
  
Tristan: -tries to play, falls over dead drunk- I wanna get lai--  
  
Yen: -wraps her hand around Tristan's mouth, smiling nervously. Instantly lets go when he licks it, looks at him disgustedly- Anyhow! On with the fanfic and enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I came too slowly, moaning groggily. Why did I always have to land on some hard, dirty surface? Didn't anyone believe in dropping me on a bed?? I slowly sat up sitting on the ground. Cold, water lapped against my leg. Wait, water? I opened my eyes hurriedly, praying to god I really was where I thought I might be. In front of me was an endless amount of sparkling, crystal clear water. It stretched in front of me as far as the eye could see. I lay on the beach, warm, sun-bleached sand sticking to my wet, bare toes.  
  
I turned around wanting to see all the sights of the Destiny Islands. A large tree house took up almost all of the island. There were stairs leading up to a second floor, and half a ship over to the left. Near to me was a small little dock where several little boats were shackled to keep from floating away. Over to the side was a little mini island, with a little wooden bridge leading towards it. In front of that, on the main island, was a sparkling, crystal spring. I rushed over to it, dropping to my knees and throwing the cool water into my face. I was here! I was finally here! Back home, at the Destiny Islands! As I stared down at the little pool, I gasped as I caught a glimpse of my reflection.  
  
There was no black cloak, no blindfold over my eyes, no white sunken in face. I was young again. It was as if I'd gone back in time. I had the same blue eyes, but deeper, darker, like the color of the waves washing over the sandy beach. I was wearing my black and yellow shirt. My muscles were clearly defined through the short-sleeved shirt. My funny blue pants were pressed up against the sandy ground, slightly wet from the water that had been splashing against them. It was as if I'd never left the Island...  
  
I walked toward the back of the island, passing through the wooden door. As I stepped through, a million memories rushed back to me, like the time I had raced Sora here. Running across the wooden bridge with the shaky planks, over across the palm trees to the top of the hill where a giant star waited. I lost and had to give up my most prized possession...the paopu fruit. I gave it to Sora, who naturally gave it to Kairi. I remember joking about the winner, and how he would give the paopu to Kairi. It was just a joke to me, just a tease to get Sora riled up. Kairi didn't matter to me... In our little group of three... I was always alone. I dropped down onto the beach and saw our little raft that we'd made. I ran up to it and there were Kairi and Sora! I couldn't believe it! I yelled out to them, my heart lifting with joy! They were here, I was here. Nothing had changed!! We hadn't left yet, there was still time. Still time before our world was flipped upside down.  
  
I shouted until I was out of breath, but Kairi and Sora didn't turn to me. They didn't even look at me. Puzzled, I reached out to touch Sora's arm...but my hand passed right through it! I blinked in surprise not knowing what to do... But then, Kairi began to speak...  
  
"You know... Riku has changed." She said slowly, looking at Sora with hopeful eyes. Sora lounged peacefully on a piece of drift wood, eyes closed. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well..." Kairi started. She didn't know exactly how to explain.  
  
"You okay?" Sora asked looking up at her, instantly concerned.  
  
"Sora, let's take the raft and go—just the two of us!" Kairi said, jumping to her feet. It suddenly felt as if a million knives had been stabbed into my heart. Kairi... Kairi and Sora had betrayed me! Even Sora, my oldest friend, had wanted to leave me behind. Me! The one who had convinced the other two to go in the first place! They had wanted to take the raft and leave me here... I sank to my knees my heart feeling heavy. I almost wished to be back in the Darkness. There you didn't feel anything. You didn't feel love, you didn't feel hate, you didn't feel betrayal... You didn't feel pain.  
  
"Okay!" I cried out to no one. The image of Sora and Kairi disappeared, leaving me alone on the island. It no longer looked friendly and joyful. The sea no longer sparkled beautifully, the beach no longer looked diamonds on the shore. The world had seemed to lost its color and its shine, everything looking gray and dark. Overhead, the sky grew dark and thunder rumbled in the sky.  
  
"I give up!!" I yelled to the darkening sky. "Why did you bring me here?!? Why did you tease me like this! You gave me heaven and took it away! You threw in my face what I could never have! Alright!! I know now! I never belonged here!! No one really cared... This place used to be so full of happy memories. But I was living a lie. I understand that now! Please, don't torture me like this!!" I moaned running across the beach. Tears streamed down my face. This was even worse then the Darkness. This was 100 times worse then the Darkness. I felt battered, broken and bruised. As if someone had just ripped out my heart and left me here to die. Only one word came to mind... forsaken.  
  
I don't know how long it was before I finally took notice of my surroundings. I was sitting down on the beach again, where I had first arrived it seemed only minutes ago. But in only those few minutes, my whole world, my whole life, had changed. The dark, stormy waves reached up around me soaking my pants and my bottom. The water was cold, chilling me to the bone. Around me, rain poured in torrents, soaking whatever else the ocean hadn't drenched. I sat there like that, letting the rain and the water wash away my tears. I felt empty. Totally, completely empty...  
  
Slowly I got up, knowing my destination. I walked towards the dark, deep- looking spring, stepping around it. The Secret Place. I got down on my hands knees, crawling forward. My wet clothes stuck to my body making it hard to move. My skin was clammy and cold. As a crawled, my pants began to get stained with the dark earth. It was rough work getting through the small tunnel, at time I had to claw at the walls to get through. But finally, I made it out into the big cavern.  
  
Large clumps of rocks lay on the floor, damp from the humid air coming through from the tunnel. Roots were everywhere, growing out of the walls, fed by the rich soil. I walked up to the wall knowing what would be there. The drawing of Sora, sharing his paopu fruit with Kairi. As I stood there, looking at the strength of their friendship, anger began to well inside me. Deep, hateful rage bloomed inside my soul, filling me up with its power. How dare she steal Sora from me? How dare she?! We had been friends far longer then she had known us! He had been my best friend first. And how dare him. How dare him to pick her over me. To let me be the third wheel. The outcast. I hated them.  
  
I ripped up a hard clump of stone from the ground. I grabbed it holding it like a knife. Almost on it's own, my hand reached out and I began to scrape my stone against their drawing, frantically. I hated them! I hated them both!! I scribbled upon their drawing, wanting to tear it to pieces. Wanting to rip apart their friendship, to tear apart the love they felt for each other. The love neither of them felt for me. I scratched frantically at the walls with my stone knife, over and over and over, until the stone had turned to powder in my hands.  
  
But I did not stop there. Such was my rage... I began to claw at the walls, screaming out my hate, and my pain and my fury. I began to claw at the walls until my fingernails were no more, and my hands were bruised and bleeding. I reveled in the pain. I lay fascinated with the luscious red blood that poured out from my fingers. I enjoyed the pain, I basked in the pool of my own blood that mixed with the tears that fell down from my dirty face. I hated them... I hated them...  
  
And then before me, appeared a set of golden oak doors that shown with golden light. As I watched them, they started to magically turn into a golden keyhole. This time I was not surprised. It seemed like a blessing, finally, I could get away from this dark miserable place. I hated this place. I hated it. I hated it. How had I ever wanted to come back to here? How could I have ever thought this was home! What a fool I was! I touched the keyhole; ready to go wherever it took me. Anywhere would be better then here. Any place had to be better then here. I didn't even look back and I leaned into the keyhole ready to be whisked away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Okie-day! I think that's enough for today. I hope you liked it. I don't know why but no matter how hard I try I can never make my chapters more than 3 pages. =*(*** YAY!! Spring break is finally here!! No school for 2 weeks!! I guess that means I'm gonna have to be writing like crazy, otherwise my fans (if I have any) will be mugging me. Do I have any fans? –cries- I don't think anybody likes my stories. I still don't have a review... =*( -cries torrents- Oh well... maybe if I write a lot of chapters more people will come to read. I'll see ya'll later. Bye! 


End file.
